Johanna Mason no llora
by AriLu
Summary: La difícil vida de Johanna le moldeo un carácter difícil, temible y para muchos poco confiable, pero ella era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que nadie imaginaría. Regla número uno en la vida de Johanna Mason: prohibido llorar.


**_Claramente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Suzanne Collins._**

**_Espero disfruten de la historia y quieran comentar ^.^_**

* * *

**MIEDO**

—¡HANNA!— gritó un muchacho subiendo la pequeña colina hasta donde se encontraba una castaña con expresión de enfado.

—Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas así. Lo odio— la castaña recogió su largo cabello en un chongo —¿Listo?

—¿Para trabar? ¡SIEMPRE!— dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

—No estúpido, para mañana... Tu última cosecha ¿No estás emocionado?— dijo ella riendo

—Me muero de la emoción. Qué mejor que ir a que te partan la cara y que te graben en televisión. Dime ¿QUÉ COSA PODRIA SER MEJOR?— dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa tan fingida que Johanna no pudo no reír.

—Qué tal... ¿Partirle la cara tú a alguien?

—¡Oh sí... Eso definitivamente suena mejor!

Ambos rieron aunque casi al instante sus risas cesaron.

—¿Cuántas veces esta tu nombre?— preguntó el muchacho

—22 ¿Y el tuyo?

—31.

—¡SAM, JOHANNA!— un muchacho castaño y delgado les gritaba desde el pie de la colina agitando la mano desesperadamente —¡ES HORA DE IRNOS!

Johanna y Sam bajaron la colina con renovadas energías.

—Me ha dicho mamá que te diga que no llegues tarde hoy a casa. Quiere asegurarse que el vestido no te quede pequeño— dijo el castaño mientras los tres junto con unos 6 trabajadores más subían a la parte trasera de una camioneta a la que le faltaba poco para romperse a la mitad.

—Bien. Llegaré temprano. ¿Sabes Blas? Deberías de salir más seguido. Seguro que a mamá no le importara mandar a Jean a darme los recados.

Blas sonrió pero no argumento nada a su hermana. La camioneta de perdió en el bosque.

—¿Y... Qué haremos hoy? ¿Talar? ¿Cargar? ¿Cuál es nuestra labor de hoy?— pregunto Sam con fingido entusiasmo

—¡OH! Tu trabajo favorito Samuel... Cortar leña— contesto Blas fingiendo una sonrisa más grande que la de Sam.

Cuando al fin la camioneta se detuvo todos sus pasajeros bajaron de un salto.

El encargado de la zona un hombre gordo y de buen carácter guió a los tres muchachos a una zona específica donde una docena de enormes troncos los esperaban para ser cortados en trozos pequeños.

—Mañana es tu última cosecha ¿no?— pregunto Blas a Sam el muchacho moreno solo asintió —¿nervioso?

—Como todos los malditos años desde hace 6 años.

—Oh bien…. Entonces estas bien.

—¿Nadie va a preguntarme como me siento?— dijo Johanna cortando un enorme pedazo de madera de un solo tajo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto Sam sonriendo

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Y… ¡por eso no te preguntamos...! Mujeres... ¿Quién las entiende?

Johanna bufó y volvió a cortar un cacho de madera.

—En realidad yo no me preocuparía por ella— dijo Sam aun sonriendo.

—¿No?— pregunto Blas un tanto incrédulo

—Claro que no ¿has visto como corta la madera? Le cortaría la cabeza a quien sea de un tajo— dijo Sam sonriendo, Blas solo alcanzo a asentir.

Johanna los miro incrédula y de repente, tomo su hacha, se subió a los troncos y levanto el arma sobre su cabeza.—¡Johanna Mason, vencedora de los 71 Juegos del Hambre!— gritó. Sam y Blas fingieron aplausos, chiflidos y gritos. Johanna bajo de los troncos y miro a su hermano y a su amigo. —Ya en serio... Preferiría no ir...—

Sam y Blas asintieron solemnemente y no se habló más del tema por el resto de la jornada.

7 horas después al fin habían terminado de cortar la madera y el señor fue a darles su paga por su trabajo.

—Mucha suerte mañana— les dijo a todos cuando el grupo subía a la camioneta y de nuevo se perdían en el bosque hacia el centro del distrito.

—No vuelvas tarde— le dijo Blas a su hermana mientras tomaba caminos separados de ella y Sam.

Ambos muchachos caminaron en silencio hasta la plaza central del distrito 7 y la miraron de arriba a abajo.

Ya se habían colgado los banderines para la cosecha del día siguiente y las enormes pantallas estaban colocadas en los laterales de la alcaldía proyectando dos enormes símbolos del capitolio.

Una solitaria figura camino por el medio de la plaza y se detuvo frente a una de las enormes pantallas, la observó un minuto y luego siguió su camino.  
Johanna y Sam caminaron hacia el escenario donde se llevaría a cabo la cosecha y se sentaron en el borde

—Espero que no salga mi nombre... Me matarían— dijo Johanna en un susurro.

—No pasará, lo prometo— contesto Sam abrazándola.

Johanna sonrió a pesar de todo, Sam había sido su mejor amigo desde hace muchos años pero ella siempre había sabido que había algo más, algo por lo que no se podía separar de él. Ella lo quería... En verdad lo quería.

—Creo que la persona a la que vimos fue a Blight — dijo Sam sin soltar el abrazo

—¿Blight?— pregunto ella un tanto incrédula

—¿Quién más caminaría con tanto sigilo?— Blight había ganado los 64 juegos del hambre y una de sus mejores cualidades eran sus silenciosos pasos muchos de los tributos que murieron a sus manos ni siquiera lo habían escuchado venir. —Creo que los juegos en verdad lo trastornaron— agrego Sam

Johanna lo pensó un momento —Creo que si— después de sus juegos Blight sufrió un cambio de personalidad terrible.

Aunque Johanna solo tenía 8 años cuando Blight gano ella recordaba sin duda a un muchacho alegre que ayudaba mucho al distrito y solía siempre caminar con una sonrisa pero después de los juegos Johanna solo lo había visto en contadas ocasiones y en los días de las cosechas. Tan solo tres años atrás Charles un vencedor de avanzada edad había decidido ceder su puesto como mentor a Blight aunque Charles decía haberlo instruido bien la realidad era que bajo su tutoría nadie había vuelto al distrito con vida.

Johanna intentó no pensar en él pues a pesar de todo sentía lastima de Blight. Solo él sabía lo que debió haber sido matar a tantas personas.

—Hanna… Hanna…— Johanna miró a su amigo y le sonrió volviéndole a poner atención —Te decía que es tarde ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—No… quiero caminar— dijo ella bajando de un salto de la plataforma —Te veré mañana.

—¿Qué tal si después de la cosecha vamos por un poco de leña y hacemos una fogata en la colina? — dijo Sam sonriendo y acomodándose su negro cabello.

—¡Me encantaría! — contestó Johanna y luego camino rumbo a su casa.

Una de las enormes desventajas del distrito 7 era su escases de alumbrado público, aunque el distrito resultaba ser seguro nunca estaba demás se precavida por lo que Johanna caminaba con cuidado en las oscuras calles de la ciudad todas las noches… menos esa.

La mente de Johanna divagaba entre Sam en los juegos o ella en los juegos, ningún familiar cercano a ella había ido a los Juegos, el próximo año su hermana Jean también tendría que entrar al sorteo y a ella le preocupaba que su hermana saliera sorteada cuando ella ya no pudiera presentarse voluntaria…

—Eso mismo debe sentir Blas…— dijo en un susurro en el exacto momento que una sombra negra pasó a su lado y su cara se estrelló contra algo más duro que ella y más blando que una pared.

—Ten más cuidado…

Johanna se ruborizo por su estupidez y pidió disculpas al hombre sin verle la cara.

—No hay problema…

Johanna levantó la vista por primera vez y miro al hombre frente a ella, Blight solo estaba ahí parado sin mirarla, su voz sonaba distante… apagada. Muerta.

Johanna intentó decir algo pero simplemente no salieron sonidos de su boca y cuando iba a disculparse y marcharse Blight ya no estaba frente a ella, estaba, de hecho, dando vuelta en la esquina de la calle y ruido algo el muchacho se perdió en las sombras.

Johanna siguió su camino intentando poner más atención en las cosas que la rodeaban.

—¡Entonces Johanna BOM! Partió el madero de un tajo— Johanna sonrió antes de abrir la puerta, Blas, orgulloso de ella le contaba a sus padres la habilidad de Johanna para cortar madera.

—¡Pero si ahí está la muchacha más fuerte del mundo! — dijo su padre sonriendo

Johanna flexiono los brazos e hizo alarde de sus marcados músculos.

—¡MIRA BLAS! Johanna tiene los brazos más marcados que tú— se rió su papá.

—¡JOHANNA! Mira la hora. No podré arreglar tu vestido si te queda pequeño—

La hermana pequeña de Johanna, Jean, apareció detrás de la puerta de madera con un vestido café en las manos, aunque Johanna la quería muchísimo siempre se asombrada de lo poco que tenían en común. A Jean le encantaban las cosas del hogar, con 11 años, cocinaba mejor que su madre y remendaba la ropa de toda la familia, aunque era la madre de Johanna quien mandaba en casa era Jean quien se ocupaba de las necesidades básicas de todos.

—Lo siento— dijo Johanna sonriendo, Jean se acercó a su hermana y la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la habitación que ambas compartían

—Vamos pruébatelo— Johanna obedeció sin reclamos y se metió en el ajustado vestido. —Deberías dejar de cortar leña, si siguen aumentando los músculos, vas a reventar cualquier cosa que te ponga.

Johanna sonrió y reprimió un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando Jean la pincho con un alfiler.

—Sabes… para ser una gran leñadora, no tienes mucha resistencia al dolor.

Johanna puso los ojos en blanco.

Tras 15 agobiantes minutos para la mayor de las hermanas Jean le pidió a Johanna que se quitara el vestido y le prometió que se lo tendría al día siguiente y le quedaría como hecho a la medida, porque en realidad… estaría hecho a la medida

—Te traje la cena— dijo su madre entrando a la pequeña habitación. —No es mucho pero ha quedado deliciosos—

—Gracias ma'.

Su madre salió de nuevo por la destartalada puerta y Johanna se quedó en silencio en su habitación con el caldo de gallina que su mamá o Jean habían cocinado.

Una vez que termino la cena y casi inconscientemente quedó dormida aún con la ropa puesta.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO! —

Johanna se levantó de un salto y sin querer arrojo la almohada a la cara de su hermana. Sudaba y estaba fría, sus ojos desorbitados luchaban por enfocar algo cuando alguien entro con una vela a la habitación.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!? — gritó Blas buscando en los muros algún peligro pero al no encontrar nada volvió sus ojos a su hermana.

—Creo que ha tenido una pesadilla— contestó Jean y justo en ese momento su madre y su padre entraban a la habitación.

—Te traeré algo caliente de tomar ¿si, nena? — dijo su mamá y sin esperar respuesta salió dispara a la cocina.

Su padre se acercó a Johanna y la abrazó por los hombros.

—Déjenme un momento a solas con ella— pidió su padre, sus hermanos salieron en silencio.

—¿Tiene que ver con la cosecha?

Johanna miró a su padre un poco avergonzada, aunque no recordaba la pesadilla estaba segura que el estrés de la cosecha la había provocado.

—Vamos Johanna, tranquilízate, tienes la misma posibilidad que otras 1050 niñas de que salga su nombre.

Johanna sabía que no era cierto, tenía 22 veces más la posibilidad de que su nombre saliera pero por el bien de su padre no dijo nada.

—Estarás bien ¿de acuerdo?

Johanna asintió y sonrió, si lo pensaba bien… 22 no era tanto… había personas con muchos más papeles que ella. Abrazo a su padre.

Su madre entro con un té caliente y lo dio a su hija con una cálida sonrisa.

—Intenta dormir de nuevo ¿sí?

Johanna volvió a asentir.

Tomó su té y casi de inmediato volvió a dormirse.

Se levantó sin sobresaltos, su hermana ya no dormía en su cama, en su lugar el vestido color café estaba en ella. Johanna se lo puso, increíble, le quedaba perfecto.

—Bien, ya despertaste, el vestido te queda bien ¿cierto? — preguntó su madre.

—Sí, Jean lo ha hecho genial.

—¿Me permites peinarte? Una vez al año me da gusto verte peinada.

Johanna sonrió

Su madre tomo su largo cabello con delicadeza y lo recogió en un moño alto que hacía ver a Johanna más alta de lo que era.

—Perfecta.

Johanna se miró al espejo, su madre sí que hacia maravillas con su cabello.

La familia salió de la casa en un silencio tan pesado que parecían que iban a un funeral, esto en verdad no ayudaba mucho a Johanna pero intento ignorar las caras de preocupación y camino sonriendo demostrando valentía, al llegar a la plaza Johanna tenía que separarse de su familia.

Jean abrazó a su hermana —Nos veremos en unas horas.

—Claro que sí.

No dije nada más y se fue a formar para que le sacaran la gota de sangre.

—Hey Hanna— Sam estaba en la fila de hombres a solo unos centímetros detrás de ella —No olvides lo que haremos después de la cosecha.

—Claro— contestó ella sonriendo y luego el agente de la paz le pincho el dedo y la mando a formarse con las de 16 años.

—¡HOLA DISTRITO 7! — la misma estrafalaria mujer de cada año subió al escenario mostrando este año un chillante vestido amarillo que a Johanna le recordó un pollo enfermo.

—Estamos aquí para la emocionante cosecha de los septuagésimos primero Juegos del Hambres— la mujer aplaudió con emoción y a Johanna su falsa sonrisa le dio ganas de vomitar —primero que nada… un video directo del Capitolio— las pantallas proyectaron el mismo video de cada año donde se glorificaban a los Juegos del Hambre.

Johanna decidió no verlo y fijo su atención en Blight y Charles quienes veían a los potenciales tributos sentados arriba del escenario. Blight parecía distraído y Charles simplemente parecía derrotado.

De inmediato Johanna busco en las últimas filas del bloque de los hombres a Sam y lo encontró en una esquina fingiendo poner atención en el video.

—¿No lo aman? — dijo la mujer con su chillante voz —Bueno y sin más demoras permítanme recordarles a los vencedores del distrito 7— la mujer saco de su manga un pedazo de papel cuidadosamente enrollado y leyó unos 13 nombres, la última en la lista fue Beatrice Ring, una mujer muy anciana que había muerto unos meses atrás y la última vencedora mujer del distrito. —Y claro nuestros vencedores vivos Charles Park— el anciano levantó con pesadez una mano y hubo uno que otro aplauso —y Blight Hummer— Blight solo movió la barbilla y eso fue todo.

La mujer miro a todos con una mirada y una sonrisa que Johanna no pudo descifrar —Sin más demora… que comience la cosecha, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado— Johanna sonrió torcidamente preguntándose si esa frase había sido inventada para ser sarcástica pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello, la mujer se movió con pasos cortos hacia la urna de las mujeres y Johanna inconscientemente dejo de respirar.

—Y la tributo mujer para el septuagésimo primero Juegos del Hambre es…— la mujer desenvolvió el papel con cuidado y más despacio de lo que Johanna hubiera deseado. La castaña cerró los ojos, era ella. Lo intuía —Johanna Mason.

Johanna abrió los ojos lentamente y la muchacha a su lado le dio un codazo para que despertara por completo, como no se movía, dos agentes de la paz la tomaron por los brazos y la encaminaron al escenario. Subió sin darse cuenta de que lo que hacía y se colocó junto a la mujer aún sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—Y el tributo de los hombre es…— de nuevo tardó en desdoblar el papel —Edward Hall— un muchacho pelirrojo y pecoso de 17 años subió al escenario tambaleándose. —¿Algún voluntario? — pregunto la mujer.

Nadie dijo nada.

—En ese caso… ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA LOS TRIBUTOS DEL DISTRITO 7! — Johanna le dio la mano a Edward sin entender lo que estaba haciendo.

Los agentes de la paz los escoltaron dentro del edificio de justicia y los llevaron a diferentes habitaciones. La puerta se cerró frente a Johanna y dos minutos después se volvió a abrir, ella ni siquiera se había movido.

—¡JOHANNA! — Solo a su madre y a Jean les habían permitido entrar.

—JOHANNA—

Las lágrimas se escurrieron por las mejillas de la castaña, se dio cuenta que estaba sentada pero no recordó en qué momento se había sentado. Su madre y su hermana hablaban desconsoladamente frente a ella, pero ella solo veía sus labios moverse.

—¡ESCUCHAME MALDITA SEA! — la cachetada de su hermana le volteo la cara y Johanna parpadeo varias veces antes de voltear la cara hacia su hermana.

—Tienes que volver ¿Me escuchas? ¡TIENES QUE VOLVER! — Jean la miraba con determinación, frustración y tristeza. Su madre ya no decía nada.

Johanna asintió mirando a su hermana y luego a su madre.

—Vas a ganar, porque no vas a dejarme aquí sola ¿me entendiste? ¡HABLAME JOHANNA! —

Johanna sonrió suavemente y luego miro a su hermana con una determinación tan autentica que ella misma se sintió confiada por un minuto.

—Lo haré… ganaré.

Jean se inclinó a Johanna y se descolgó de su cuello el lindo collar tejido que sostenía una hoja disecada en un cubito de vidrió y lo puso en el cuello de Johanna.

Jean sonrió y abrazó a su hermana.

Tocaron la puerta, era momento de que se fueran. Jean salió primero con la cara en alto e intentando no llorar. Su madre fue tras ella pero antes de que saliera de la habitación Johanna la tomo del brazo.

—Dile a papá y a Blas que los amo mucho— su madre asintió —También te amo a ti y a Jean— las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la mujer, muy a su manera Johanna se estaba despidiendo de la familia —Y dile a Blas que bajo mi cama hay una caja, tiene 4 barras de chocolate, una para Sam, una para Jean y dos para él.

La madre de Johanna se controló para no caer en un llanto amargo, Johanna le sonrió y liberó el brazo de su madre. La puerta se cerró.

Un minuto después la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Sam entró —Tu padre y Blas me han dado su turno— dijo con un poco de vergüenza. Johanna lo miro.

—Me mataran.

—No… solo debes conseguir un hacha. Rebánalos a todos.

—Me matarán.

—¡NO HANNA!

Johanna lo miro sonriente y sin decir nada besó a Sam, el muchacho de ojos grises contestó el beso pero casi de inmediato se separó de ella.

—No hagas esto solo porque crees que vas a morir. Vuelve… te necesito conmigo.

Johanna le sonrió pero no se atrevió a prometerle nada, era más difícil mentirle a él que a su hermana.

—¡HANNA! Prométeme que lo intentaras. ¡PROMETELO!

La puerta se abrió y un agente de la paz tomo a Sam del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro a la salida

—¡HANNA PROMETELO!

Johanna volvió a sonreír y movió lo labios formando un "te amo".

La puerta se cerró frente a ella, nadie más entraría.

Pero sorpresivamente la puerta volvió a abrirse. Blight la miraba con una mirada que ella no le había visto, algo entre fuerza, determinación y poder. Algo que por un instante le brindo a Johanna un poco de confianza.

—Es hora de irnos— le dijo, la muchacha ni siquiera reparo en la fuerza de la voz de Blight.

Entendió en ese momento que se iba del distrito 7. Iba a que le partieran la cara en televisión. Iba a morir.

Johanna solo pudo llorar.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, y bueno si les gusto déjenmelo saber en un comentario y si no les gusto, también, toda crítica es buena._**

**_los invito a leer mis otros fics._**

**_Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por leer._**

**_Arilu ^^_**


End file.
